


Would You Still Love Me?

by ourwritinginvein



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunk Felicity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love reviews! What did you think?</p></blockquote>





	Would You Still Love Me?

Oliver drove over to Verdant as fast as he could. Laurel called to say their girls night had turned out to be a little more alcoholic than expected and that Felicity was drunk out of her mind. At least Laurel wasn’t drinking. He was proud of her, but mostly he was worried about Felicity. He knew that she handled alcohol pretty well she could tolerate it more than he could to be honest, which is why he knew that if Felicity was drunk she’d had a lot to drink. Actually a lot would be a bit of an understatement.

When he finally got to Verdant he saw Felicity…on the bar counter. She had her black heels in one hand and a shot of tequila in the other. Her gold dress was clinging onto her body due to all of the sweat on her. 

“Who dares me? You don’t need to. I dare myself! Why? Because this is America! America people! The land of the free and I can do whatever I want!”

The crowd formed near the bar counter cheered as she pulled the shot glass to her lips and swallowed. 

“YES! I am invincible!!”

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar counter before stopping abrubtly. He noticed that a couple of men were approaching the bar-well more really her. He felt adrenaline pump through his veins and he marched straight up to them.

“Hey baby,” one of them said, “why don’t you come on over and show us how crazy and free you can really be?”

“You look so hot in that dress, I wonder how hot you’d look with it on the bathroom floor,” another one continued. 

The rest agreed and Oliver was glad that Laurel stepped up them just then because he knew he would have killed them.

“Fuck off assholes.”

Sara joined in and said “You better back up boys. I don’t need to mop your blood of the floor tonight.”

Laurel continued “Learn how to respect people once in a while.”

She turned to Felicity and said “Get down from there. Now. You’re going home.”

One of the men walked past Laurel and said “I can take you home baby.”

Oliver’s fist made contact with his jaw and the guy fell back into his group of friends. 

“What the hell is your problem douchebag? We’re just having a little fun.”

“Right now you and your group of idiots are my problem. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend and get the hell out of my club. Now!”

They didn’t need to be asked twice. He then turned to Felicity with a dissapproving look on his face. 

“Uh-oh spaghettios,” she said in the most adorable voice that would normally make him smile, but right now it was time to be serious. He loved when Felicity would get drunk with him and she’d act childish and free and she hadn’t a care in the world but that was with him. Only him. He sighed and took a step closer to the bar counter and reached out his arms. She stumbled to the edge of the counter and fell into his embrace. 

He put her down on the chair, thanked Laurel, who smiled in return and looked around the room for the cause of tonight. 

“Where do you think you’re going Speedy?”

“Ollie,” she asked a little too innocently. “What are you doing here? Felicity and I were going to take a cab home but-”

“No cabs! I’ll walk. Why? Because-”

“It’s America,”everyone said cutting Felicity off.

“Baby, I love you but right now be quiet,” Oliver warned.

He turned his attention back to Thea. 

“You said that you had everything under control.”

“I did Ollie, but you don’t understand. This wasn’t just a normal girl night. We were celebrating! Felicity was celebrating!’

“Celebrating what?”

“Don’t tell him,” Felicity almost shouted. “It’s a secret Oliver. Sorry.”

“Since when do you keep secrets from me,” Oliver knew he sounded hurt but he didn’t care. Felicity didn’t keep things from him.

Felicity saw the pain in his eyes, but looked down and just played with the hem of his shirt instead. Laurel, Thea and Sara all saw the pain in his eyes as well and tried to comfort him.

“Its not like that Ollie.”

“There’s nothing really to tell.”

“Its a girl thing.”

He heard all of them and their excuses but he didn’t care. If Lyla hadn’t gone to see her parents this weekend she would’ve known and she would’ve told him.

“Come on baby,” Oliver said after taking a minute to compose himself, “Let’s go home.”

He lifted her up in his arms and her head found its place against his chest. He looked to the girls one more time and said “Take a cab back to your places now. Speedy, Roy’s waiting for you downstairs so I guess you should go with him. But no more alcohol. No more celebrating. Go home and sleep.” After they all nodded their heads he turned on his heels and walked to his bike.

He kept Felicity in front of him. She was way too drunk to hold on to his waist from behind and he’d brought the motorcycle so he placed her in between his legs and took off. His arms would always be there to support her and place her back to the upright position if she shifted. He didn’t bother putting the helmet on her. He allowed the wind to do its magic and calm Felicity down. She need air. Lots of it.

When they got to their place he took off her shoes and led her straight to the bathroom, and just like on que she threw up into the toilet bowl. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothing into her ear and he gently brushed her hair out of her face. 

“Oliver?”

“Hmm…?”

“Would you still love me if I looked like this?”

She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her eyes, making him laugh.

“Yes baby. I’d still love you.”

She turned back to the toilet bowl and threw up again. After a few moments she sat up.

“Would you still love me if my hands were as twice as big as my feet?”

“Yes baby.”

“Would you still love me if I was dumb?”

“I don’t think that’s possible my little genius, but if somehow that happened yes. I’d still love you”

“Would you still love me if I had green skin?”

“Green? Really? That’s our color. Of course I would.”

She smiled at this. “Green is our colour. I love that. Would you still love me if I was a good cook?”

He laughed at this for a while before answering “Yes baby. I’d love you if you were a good cook, but it makes me happy that you’re not. I can finally be better than you at something.”

She made a move to slap him on the arm but turned to the toilet bowl instead. After a few moments she looked up.

“Would you still love me if I couldn’t read at super speed?”

“Yes.”

“Would you still love me if I didn’t babble?”

“Yes.”

“Would you still love me if I walked backwards all the time?”

“Yes.”

She sucked in a deep breath and asked. “Would you still love me if I was pregnant?”

Oliver froze. She’s not. She smarter than that. She wouldn’t be drinking if she was.

“Yes baby. Of course I would.”

“Really?”

“Oh Darling. Yes. Is that why you were celebrating tonight? You had a pregnancy scare and you found out that you weren’t?”

She nodded and turned into him. She started crying. 

“I thought-I thought,” her voice was breaking up due to her crying and the many breaths she was taking in between words. “I thought you wouldn’t want a baby. I thought that if I was pregnant you’d be mad.”

“Why on god’s green earth would you think that?”

“I don’t know. I freaked out a little. I called Thea and told her and she said that maybe you weren’t ready for a baby. You know cause we’ve only been in this relationship for 7 months.”

He loved his little sister. He really did, but there were times when Oliver just wished that she’d have been born mute. Just sometimes though.

“Seven months, two weeks and four days.”

She looked up at him. 

He continued, “Felicity you really have no idea how much I love you, do you?”

She shook her head, and whispered, “I guess not.”

“Let me tell you then. I love you more than I love my own life. That’s not saying much considering I don’t really value my life all that much but now I do. You know why? Because of you. I have you. Yes. We’re not married and kids right now wouldn’t be ideal but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to stop loving you sweetheart. I’d probably just end up loving you more if that’s possible.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. The world needs more Felicity’s and I need more love. I get enough from you actually but one day I do want kids. I never pictured kids before, but with you everything is different. I want it all with you. Whether we plan it or not. So when you have a pregnancy scare again tell me and we’ll work through it.”

“Pregnancy scare again?”

“I hope you don’t mind Miss Smoak but I do intend on knocking you up someday.”

“Not at all Mister Queen.” she smiled.

“Good. If you end up being pregnant when you have the pregnancy scare we’ll go baby shopping-and no. We’re not taking Thea. She’ll end up buying the store. If you don’t end up pregnant…well I guess I’ll have to try harder.” he winked.

She no longer felt queezy and Oliver carried her into the bedroom. He took of her dress and undid her bra while she pushed it off her. He took of his shirt and slid his pants onto the floor and climbed into bed with her.

“Oliver? Would you still love me if I snored?”

“No. I’m sorry that’s the deal breaker for me.”

She playfully pushed him and he pulled her closet to him. He whispered into her ear.”I’ll love you no matter what you ask me so just know that I’m never letting you go and I’ll never stop loving you. Besides you already do snore.”

“I do not.”

“I’m the one who hears it.”

“I do not.”

He chuckled and shushed his snoring girlfriend to finally get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews! What did you think?


End file.
